


Agony in Red

by Anonymous



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Gang Rape, Homophobia, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Verbal Humiliation, it's not actually anywhere near as fucked up as agony in pink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cheryl and the Pretty Poisons humiliated Fangs and Sweet Pea, and they want payback.They decide her body is a decent payment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even think the serpents actually have the wyrm in canon anymore but whatever idgaf the writing on this show is stupid anyway

Cheryl didn’t have time for this. She didn’t have time for most things these days. She was a busy girl. The Poisons were a full time project. 

So she really didn’t have a slot in her schedule for the very passé Serpents. Without her, what were they? Every member of the gang with a pair of tits had come over to her side by now. All that was really left of the once-mighty Southside Serpents was a handful of disorganized teenagers under the command of a Holden Caulfield wannabe.

She’d proven that when her girls had kicked the shit out of Sweet Pea and Fangs. Cheryl had to admit to herself that she’d really enjoyed it. She’d even gotten a few hits in herself. The three of them had never gotten along well, even at the zenith of her relationship with Toni. They were block-headed, incorrigible, and ultimately useless. It had been fun to see them humbled.

And she’d certainly thought it would get the message across. The serpents were on life support, and the Pretty Poisons were entirely willing and able to seize the throne they left behind. Even a double-digit IQ stricken troglodyte like Sweet Pea, Fangs, or Jughead could understand that message.

So then why was there a shining new text on her phone from Jughead Jones asking if she wouldn’t please come down to the Wyrm for an “emergency meeting”? They’d already tried to cajole Toni back into the serpents. Cheryl assumed they wished to try the same with her. Of course if it hadn’t worked with Toni there was no _way_ they’d convince her. They had to know that.

It had been her first instinct to just delete the text and go on her way. But she kept thinking about it. In the end, she wasn’t sure she could resist another opportunity to cut the boys down to size. After all, Jughead hadn’t even been there for his sidekicks’ humiliation. He needed to be dealt with face to face. And she was just the girl to do it.

The Whyte Wyrm was as drafty as ever when she walked in through the doors. It was mostly empty, which was a little odd for a Friday night. There were maybe fifteen or twenty guys in the whole place, at the bar or around the pool table. Cheryl struck her favorite pose. With her hands on her hips, her head tilted, and lips pursed.

The doors to the back room blew open and Sweet Pea strutted out. His eyes were hot with anger, but he dialed it back and smiled at her. She rolled her eyes. He stepped closer to her.

“Hey, Cheryl.”

“Look, Jolly Green Jackass. If you’re expecting an apology from moi, I’d suggest you put those big lungs of yours to wrk and save your breath.”

He snorted, then laughed.

“You know, you’re funny,” he said. He almost sounded sweet. He rubbed the spot beneath his eye, where the beating the Poisons had given him left an ugly gash that would probably turn into a scar. It was still red and purple. Cheryl stood up straighter, determined not to show so any regret or hesitation.

The back doors opened again, and Fangs came out. They’d split his cheek, and it was still split. He smiled, too.

“Oh, look who made it.”

Cheryl sighed and crossed her arms. 

“What do you two garter snakes want? Where’s Jughead?”

Sweet Pea pointed behind him, into the basement.

“He’d in back. Come on.”

Cheryl hesitated. Her instincts told her not to follow them into the Wyrm’s basement. That just seemed like a bad idea on _so_ many levels. But she told herself she was being silly. Fangs and Sweet Pea—size aside—were all but harmless. They were helpless without a leader. She followed.

As soon as they descended into the basement, she realized they were alone.

“Alright, you idiots. Where’s Jughead? What the hell is this?”

The smiles on their faces got bigger.

“We _may_ have told a lie,” Fangs said. “Just a little white one. We had to make sure you’d come.”

Cheryl snarled.

“ _Listen_ , you vacuous idiots. I’m not rejoining your boyband, and neither is Toni, and neither are _any_ of our girls.” She snapped her fingers in Fangs’ face. He flinched. “Capisce?”

“Actually,” Sweet Pea locked the basement door. He moved around behind her, and Cheryl realized she was surrounded. Fear jabbed her in the stomach. Fangs stood in front of her. He wasn’t that tall, but he was still taller than her. Sweet Pea, of course, towered over her from behind. “We were hoping for an apology before anything.”

“Yeah,” Fangs added with mock-sincerity. “You know, your girls can _really_ hit hard.”

Cheryl scoffed.

“Alright. I’m sorry you two were born with tiny minds and tinier dicks. Fair?”

Sweet Pea stepped closer. Cheryl stepped back involuntarily. She shored up courage, but it faltered.

He had stopped smiling.

“How about a real one?”

Sweet Pea crossed his arms. And they were big. His biceps looked like he’d have little trouble breaking her in half if he wanted to. Cheryl swallowed. She backed up and bumped into Fangs behind her. The fear in her belly uncoiled.

“Look, I’m sorry. Alright? I need to go.”

She shouldered past Sweet Pea and headed for the door. The fear receded quickly then returned tenfold when Sweet Pea reached out and grabbed her by the wrist.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he laughed.

“Let _go_ of me!” She shouted. She tried to put some strength in her voice but it failed and gave away her terror. “Let _go_!”

Sweet Pea yanked her back into the darkness of the basement. Fangs stood by, laughing.

“Uh uh,” Fangs said. “Not until you give us an apology.”

“I said I was _sorry!”_ She pleaded.

“You think that covers it, bitch?” Sweet Pea growled. He let go of her wrist and touched the scar under his eyes. “Fucking _look_ at what you did to my face!”

For a moment, the indignation of the insult overcame Cheryl’s fear.

“Fuck you!” She retorted.

Then Sweet Pea punched her hard. He drove his fist deep into her stomach and drove the breath out of her lungs. Cheryl’s hands went to her gut. She gasped and fell to her knees. She struggled to suck in another breath. The two boys hemmed her in on either side, leering down at her with satisfied smiles.

“It hurts, doesn’t it?” Fangs said. “Not fun?”

Cheryl dry-heaved a few times as waves of pain radiated from her stomach. When she was finally able to speak again in a rasping, pitiful little voice she could only whimper “please let me go.”

Sweet Pea nudged her with the toe of his boot.

“We might. After you apologize.”

“I said I was _sorry_ , okay? I said—“ her voice broke.

“Yeah, we know what you said,” Fangs muttered. “But we want a _real_ apology.”

“What do you fucking _want_?” Cheryl demanded with tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She struggled to her feet, while feeling horribly weak and horribly helpless. She wasn’t _used_ to feeling like that. She was _Cheryl Blossom_. _Queen_ of Riverdale.

The two boys just chuckled and stepped closer to her, so that there was hardly a foot of space between them.

Cheryl made a break for it. She dashed for the door again. Again, Sweet Pea reached out and grabbed her around the waist. With ease, he pulled her off of her feet. She kicked desperately at the air.

“Let me _go_! _Please_!”

“Look at her kick around,” Fangs giggled. “That’s adorable.”

“Go ahead, baby,” Sweet Pea added. “If you can get free, we’ll let you go. Promise.”

She kicked at Sweet Pea’s knees and shins. He hardly felt it. She tried to elbow him, and her strikes missed entirely. Cheryl’s face turned red with shame and anger as the two laughed at her pathetic escape attempts. When they got bored of watching her struggle, Sweet Pea tossed her back to the ground. He planted his boot on the small of her back, and when she tried to get up again, violently forced her back down. 

“Stay on your fucking knees, skank,” he said. His patience was gone.

And she did. Because she didn’t really have much of a choice. The two boys stood in front of her, waists at eye level. She shivered in terror.

“Now, it’s time to apologize, okay?” Fangs said.

“What do you _want_?” She begged.

She finally got her answer. The boys puled down their zippers and unbuttoned their flies. With their faces glowing with excitement they pulled their cocks out. Cheryl’s pale face turned even paler than usual. She’d never actually seen cocks in real life. They were _big_. Sweet Pea’s member was in proportion to his hulking frame. Seven inches, if not eight, and thick around. Fangs was not quite so big, but still meaty and girthy. Cheryl cringed.

“You’re gonna apologize to our fucking cocks, bitch,” Sweet Pea said with an evil grin.

“No!” She said defiantly.

Sweet Pea’s face turned purple with anger. He reached down and grabbed a handful of her long red hair. She scratched at his hands and twisted and pulled away. Then he cuffed her hard across the face. Cheryl’s head snapped back. Her cheek burned. She whimpered.

“Go to hell!” She was still stinging from Sweet Pea’s blow when he hit her again. This time she felt the skin break open on her cheek. A few droplets of blood ran down her nose. Sweet Pea reached into his pocket and pulled out his switchblade. He opened it. Cheryl’s breath stopped. She felt a deep, awful fear. He pressed the blade to the skin of her throat.

“Listen to me, you stupid, stuck-up cunt. You’re going to open your mouth, and you’re going to put your fat cocksucking lips to work until we say you can stop. Or we’re going to hurt you, understand?”

His fat cock stiffened as he spoke. The head, straining against the foreskin, was bulbous and thick, and heavy veins ran down the shaft.

Fangs silently stroked himself to full length.

Tears poured down her cheeks now.

Maybe if she just did it quick they’d let her go. She hated herself for that thought. She was proud. She'd let them cut her throat before she lowered herself to…that. Or at least that’s what she wanted to tell herself. But Sweet Pea’s knife was gleaming just an inch from her jugular. And she was afraid, despite her pride. She sniffled and her tormentors laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world.

Cheryl had never touched a cock before, much less sucked one. She had no idea what to do. But it couldn’t be that hard.

She reached out a gentle hand and the tips of her dainty fingers brushed Sweet Pea’s throbbing shaft.

“If you bite…” Fangs warned.

Cheryl winced. She closed her fist around Sweet Pea’s cock.

“Fuck yeah…” he breathed, taking the knife away.

Cheryl reluctantly opened her mouth. Her full, meaty lips quivered. She gently took in the flared head of his fat cock. It was salty and fleshy but it wasn’t the worst thing in the world. She ran her tongue over the tip and over the veins. Drool pooled at the corners of her mouth and dribbled onto the dirty floor as she worked the tip of Sweet Pea’s shaft. She wiped away a tear with her free hand.

“Lousy fucking blowjob,” Sweet Pea suddenly judged. He grabbed the back of her head and rammed it further down on his cock. Cheryl gasped and spat as he fed her another three inches. She could feel him rubbing against the back of her throat and feel him throbbing against her tongue. She gagged.

Cheryl tried to remember what little she’d seen in occasional porn videos—she wrapped her fair hand around the base of the cock and worked her lips up and down over the head down to the middle of the shift. Saliva was pouring out of her mouth now, mingled with precum, much to the amusement of the boys. Occasionally she’d be unable to contain a sob, which would just make the boys laugh again.

Finally Sweet Pea scoffed and said: “this bitch can’t suck a cock to save her life.”

And Cheryl was suddenly terrified. She _wanted_ to do a good job—it would get her out of here faster, or so she dared to hope. She pushed herself further down onto Sweet Pea’s dick. The tip rammed the back of her throat again, sliding slick and hot against her molars and the back of her tongue.

“What do you expect?” Fangs laughed. “She's a fucking dyke.”

“Well, so’s Toni and she can still suck a cock,” Sweet Pea said.

That hurt. Cheryl felt a pang of agony in her heart at the thought that they had been with her girlfriend before she had.

“Come on,” Fangs rushed. “Hurry up. I want a turn.”

 

 

 

Sweet Pea tried his best to ignore his friend and just _enjoy_ himself.

He didn’t think there could be a sight on earth more satisfying than Cheryl Blossom’s face streaked with tears while those pretty dick-sucking lips of hers did what God made them to do. Sure, she was giving him an absolutely terrible blowjob, but that wasn’t the point.

And he was about to fix that, anyway.

“Alright,” Sweet Pea said. “You’ve had your chance. Time for a crash-course.”

He grabbed a big handful of her bright red hair and yanked. She squealed around his cock. It felt nice, actually. Cheryl mumbled something he couldn’t hear. And frankly, he didn’t care. Sweet Pea gripped tight and pulled her down onto his cock as far as she’d go. Cheryl made a sound somewhere between gagging and gurgling. His balls knocked against her chin. She gripped his thighs for support. He heard her sniffle.

Then, holding her head from both sides, he fucked her face.

He’d pull her head back, look into her doe eyes full of tears, and then ram that tight, warm mouth as far down on his dick as he could. He’d hear that delicious slurping and feel the muscles at the back of her throat twitch and squeeze around the glans of his pulsing cock.

He’d dreamt of this forever. And she was being more compliant than he could have dreamed.

Did she _really_ think they’d just release her once she’d drained their cocks? As if they’d let her off that easy. After she’d humiliated them. This pretty cunt was going nowhere until he and Fangs had deposited a few loads of cum in every one of her helpless holes.

Sweet Pea worked her head up and down like a puppet while she dribbled drool, mucus, and tears all over his rock-hard dick. Sometimes she’d try to grasp his hand to regain a modicum of control over the situation, and then he’d remind her who was in charge by stuffing his cock down her spasming gullet until it was halfway to her stomach. He wanted her to feel like the fucking piece of fuckmeat she was.

Because he was still hurt, ego and body, from the beating the ‘pretty poisons’ had given him. The fact that this rich, arrogant whore fancied herself a ‘gang leader’ infuriated him to no end. She didn’t know the first thing about the Southside. She didn’t know the first thing about the streets. So she needed to be taught a fucking lesson.

They were going to show Cheryl Blossom _exactly_ what she was—not a serpent and _certainly_ not a gang leader—she was an obnoxious, uppity little cunt, and all she was good for was a set of warm holes for their cocks. Maybe once they’d turned the bitch out and had her leaking cum from every orifice she’d get it through her thick skull.

Sweet Pea looked down at her. He saw the top of her very read head, covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He could see the fair skin of her bare shoulders in that cute little halter top. Her firm, fine ass stuck out when she bent forward to swallow as much of his cock as she could. He couldn’t wait to rip off those tight fucking jeans. 

His balls boiled as she took him down to the base again, desperate little tongue flicking around his sack and globules of cum-streaked spit running down her chin.

“Dude, _seriously_ ,” Fangs insisted from behind him. “ _My_ turn.”

“Fuck! Fine!” If he wanted to enjoy the rest of her holes he couldn’t finish just yet anyway. He yanked Cheryl off of his dick, and she coughed and spit. She put her hand on her bruised throat and rubbed it tenderly.

Fangs strutted forward, cock hard, and grabbed her where Sweet Pea had let her go.

“Break’s over, honey,” Fangs said.

“W—wait,” Cheryl pleaded, voice ruined by Sweet Pea’s merciless skullfucking. “Give me a sec—“

When she opened her mouth to beg, Fangs slid his considerably thick member right past her quivering lips and into her wrecked throat. Cheryl coughed around his cock, and he reached down and pinched her nose shut. She tried to breathe in, panicking.

“You don’t need to worry about breathing right now,” Fangs said. “Just suck.”

Desperate for a breath, Cheryl pressed her little fists against Fangs’ hips, trying her damned hardest to pull away. He just pinched her nose tighter and shoved his meat further past her pouty lips until her nose pressed tight against his groin and her tears trickled over the base of his shaft.

Sweet Pea stepped away, stroking himself lazily. He didn’t want to lose his hard-on, but he didn’t want to come yet, either. He watched his friend ravage Cheryl’s throat with deep satisfaction. If she was crying now, she’d be fucking catatonic by the end of the night.

Fangs finally released his victim and she reeled. Ropes of saliva strung from her meaty lips to the engorged tip of his cock. She coughed ferociously.

“You,” she gasped. “You fucking“

Next moment she opened her mouth, Fangs grabbed her by the air and fed her all six inches of his cock again. She heaved, gagged, and then vomited. Fangs hand came away. He swore. Cheryl slid off of his shaft, trailing spit and vomit.

Sweet Pea cackled.

“Holy shit, dude! Clean up in aisle four!”

Cheryl sobbed and wiped away her mouth.

“Fucking cunt,” Fangs hissed. “Dude, get me a fucking napkin or something.”

Sweet Pea tossed his friend a rag and he wiped off his crotch. Then he grabbed Cheryl by the forearm and yanked her roughly to her feet.

“I—I,” she groaned.

“You what?” Fangs demanded. “You’d better fucking apologize for throwing up on my goddamn cock, is what.”

“I didn’t mean t “

Fangs slapped her, and she shut up.

“Hey,” Sweet Pea said with mock-gentleness. “I think she’s done what we asked, right? She’s been a good girl. Haven’t you, Cheryl?” He stroked her cheek and laughed.

“C—can I leave?” Cheryl asked, meekly, with precum and spit still smeared over her mouth, nose, and chin.

Sweet Pea cackled.

“Nah. You apologized with your mouth. Now you’re going to apologize with your pussy.”

Cheryl’s face fell. The tears came back. Her entire body went limp. She was still fully clothed, in her black halter top and her skin-tight jeans and those slutty come-fuck-me heels. But that would change very soon.

“No-ooo,” she wailed. “Please. Look, I've never done that!“

“Alright! The bitch is still cherry!” Sweet Pea pumped a fist in delight.

“I get first dibs on her pussy,” Fangs said, still holding her by the arm.

“The fuck you do, dude. We didn’t agree on that.”

“Yes we did!” Fangs insisted.

Cheryl sank to her knees with Fangs still gripping her forearm. Her head fell as the two boys argued over her cunt like it was a new toy they were eager to try out.

“We’ll flip a coin,” Sweet Pea said.

“Fine.”

“Heads, I get her cunt first. Tails, you do.” Sweet Pea palmed the coin. Fangs motioned for him to go ahead. He flipped it. The coin spun up through the air. It came back down. Sweet Pea covered it with his hand. He took it away. “Damn it,” he muttered under his breath.

“Yes!” Fangs exclaimed.

This wasn’t going to end anytime soon.

Sweet Pea grinned evilly.

“You ready to party, Cheryl?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more to come


	2. Attitude Adjustment

Cheryl’s strength had left her. She felt stupid. Dumb. Silly. Worthless. 

She remembered how good and  powerful she’d felt when she had her girls lay into Sweet Pea and Fangs outside Pop’s. She’d felt like she was in charge _._ Like she had control. Now she felt like less than nothing, while they passed her back and forth like a fuck-doll.

Sweet Pea pulled an old table out of the clutter of the basement, cleared it off, and dragged it out into the open.

“Come on! Lay her out.”

Fangs hoisted her up bridal style and carried her to the table. As he laid her out over the cold surface, she hardly fought. Sweet Pea came around and twisted her arms behind her head. Fangs headed down to her feet, and roughly wrenched her thighs apart.

Then she found new strength.

“No! Fuck you, you sick fucking psychopaths! Let me go! Let me g “ Sweet Pea cuffed her in the side of the head. Fangs roughly shoved his fingers inside the waistband of her pants and ripped them down. They tore along the seam. She kicked viciously, and they only laughed.

“It’s so cute when she fights,” Fangs chuckled.

“Keep it up, honey,” Sweet Pea added. “We love a challenge, don’t we?”

Fangs pawed away the remainder of her shredded jeans. He grabbed her by the ankles and held her kicking legs still. Then he ran a hand over the smooth, creamy skin of her thighs.

Sweet Pea meanwhile reached down and cupped one of her full, tender breasts. He squeezed tight and she cried out.

“Fan-fucking-tastic pair of tits,” he smiled. He pinched her nipple, stiff between his calloused fingers.

“Stop!” She wailed, in agony.

“‘ _Stop!_ ’” He mocked, still cackling. He clawed and grasped at her tits like she wasn’t human and couldn’t feel. But she could feel. She could feel the careless hands on her flesh, as much as the tip of his hard cock pressing up against her shoulder.

Down at the other end, Fangs was still rubbing his hands over her legs and flat, toned stomach. She shivered with sobs. She hated them. She hated herself. She hated everything.

“Are you gonna fuck her, or what?” Sweet Pea demanded.

“I’m getting to it.” Fangs hooked his fingers into her panties and prepared to pull them back. “Hey, Toni told us you shave your pussy. But not all the way! You leave a little landing strip, is that right?”

More laughter.

Cheryl’s heart broke. She couldn’t believe Toni would go and brag about their lovemaking. Hadn’t it been special and important? She shed more tears.

Fangs ripped her panties away. He cupped her pussy with his hand.

“Holy shit!” He said. “She was right!”

He started rubbing her cunt roughly. Not like he was pleasuring her or even had any regard for her comfort. He was just prodding and groping like she was an animal. Cheryl squeezed her eyes shut and tried to imagine she was anywhere else. At Pop’s. At the theater. With Archie and his friends. _Anywhere._

Fangs settled in between her slender, milky white legs.

He pressed the tip of his cock to her pussy. And then he shoved it in.

Cheryl's head felt like it was going to explode. It felt like someone had impaled her. The pain was indescribable. She wept openly. It felt like she was being ripped apart. She felt like she was dying. The agony exploded through her stomach into her chest. Her brain was on fire. She wailed and thrashed, to no avail. Something wet and sticky trickled out over her thighs. It wasn’t cum. Not yet. It was blood. Cheryl moaned in misery and terror.

“Please. Please someone help “ she croaked.

Sweet Pea clapped his hand over her mouth.

“No one’s gonna help you, baby. Shut the fuck up.”

Fangs buried his cock to the hilt in her virgin cunt. She could feel him moving inside of her. So hard. So thick. So powerful. His balls nestled up against her ass. Cheryl felt so  _full_. Like he was reshaping her from the inside out. She felt absolutely stuffed. She screamed again, and then it changed into low weeping. He began to thrust, hard and fast without the slightest care for her. He pressed his hard fingers into the soft, sensitive skin of her hips, and she knew it would bruise.

Cheryl cried out in helpless horror every time his thick cock bottomed out in her poor hole. Fangs fucked her hard and fast, cock pumping furiously in and out of her violated cunt. She was the smallest, tiniest thing on earth. She was absolutely, pathetically helpless. They could do anything they liked to her. She had no say in it.  She was a toy they could use as they pleased. She was theirsin every sense of the word.

Sweet Pea wiped away a stray tear.

“Why are you crying, honey?” He laughed. “We’re trying to make it special for you. It’s your first time! Doesn’t every girl want her first time to be special?”

She turned her head away. Her heart felt like it was collapsing in her chest. She wanted to be somewhere safe and warm. She wanted to be somewhere familiarand happy. She wanted to be somewhere away _._  Anything _._

 _"_ I wanna go home," she found herself sniffling, to her own shame and contempt. 

There were hoots and hollers of delight from the boys.

"You hear that?" Fangs said. "She wants to go home!"

Sweet Pea got back to mauling her tits, twisting and pinching her nipples while she squirmed and whimpered.

"You don't get to go home, girl," he said. "You're right where you belong. Fucking dyke." 

Fangs’ cock tore at her from the inside, battering away at the walls of her cunt. She could feel every ridge, every meaty inch stroke past her tender pussy lips and into her guts. Shockwaves of something crept up from her belly into her chest, and then into her heart. Something primitive stirred in response and she _hated_ it. She felt his balls pulse as he stuffed his cock in far as it would go. He throbbed violently against her soft, sensitive walls. 

And Cheryl felt like her body was surrendering _._ Whatever psychological defenses she’d put up were crumbling. That awful primitive voice shouting at the bottom of her soul—she wanted it to shut up. The unwelcome piece of her that was respondinglike this was something good. She wriggled and squirmed, fighting herself now much as her rapists.

They’d just subdued her so _easily_. The very thought of fighting back was laughable while they groped, manhandled, and fed her their cocks at complete leisure. It was just natural, wasn’t it? The boys were bigger and stronger than her. That meant they got do whatever they wanted with her. Survival of the fittest. Wasn’t that just the way of the world? The oldest, most primal law there was? Now she knew what it really meant to be powerless. She wanted to throw up.

Cheryl went slack as Sweet Pea’s powerful hands jerked her head back. Then she was upside down, and he was forcing his cock through her lips again. Limp and defeated, she opened her mouth and demurred as he thrust the whole punishing shaft down her throat. She closed her eyes.

The two boys pistoned in and out of her, the lewd sounds of flesh on wet flesh filling the basement.

“God! Her cunt is fucking awesome!” Fangs exclaimed.

She felt so full, speared with cock at both ends.

“Yeah, well I call dibs on her ass. Bet it’s even _better_.”

With Sweet Pea still hammering away at her tender throat, she cried out in protest. _God_ , not that. She could hardly bear him in her pussy. The thought of a cock ravaging her unused ass was enough to make her want to vomit again.

“Her throat is fun, too,” Sweet Pea gasped. His balls slapped against her nose and forehead as he drilled away. _Very_ fun, apparently, because she felt the fat shaft pulse in her throat, and then deep revulsion as he shot a load of thick, viscous cum down her gullet. It was a small mercy that Cheryl hardly even tasted it, he’d finished so deep that barely a drop of semen actually landed on her tongue.

She felt it drip down over her tonsils, pouring down into her stomach. She gasped and sputtered. Her first thought was to spit, but it was far to deep, so she swallowed instead.

“Look at her!” Fangs laughed. “She knows to swallow, at least. That’s something.”

Sweet Pea pulled his softening cock out of her mouth and slapped it across her cheek and forehead. She shivered at the trail of slimy cum and spit he left down her face.

“You like that?” He demanded, grabbing one of her tits and twisting it _hard_.

She cried out.

“Ah! _No_! You you evil basta “ he shut her up with another squeeze of her tit.

“Yeah, shut the fuck up. Nobody cares if you like it. Stupid bitch.”

“Bet she’s sorry now, huh?” Fangs said, while he went on wrecking her cunt.

“I don’t know,” Sweet Pea said, dragging his cock over her face again. “You sorry. Huh? Still feel like a big bad queen bee? Still think your bunch of dumb sluts is a fucking gang? Answer me! Are you sorry?” He smacked her. Hard. She still wouldn’t respond. So he punched her. His fist connected just under her eye, and her head snapped back. She moaned in pain. Pain poured through her cheek and her whole head.

“Yes!” Cheryl squealed, broken.

“What are you sorry for?” Sweet Pea demanded.

“I’m sorry for having the “ he slapped her again. “I’m _sorry_ for having them beat you up! I’m sorry! Sorry! Just please! Please don’t hurt me anymore! Please let me g—“

“Now say sorry for being a fucking whore.”

“No!”

“Say it!” He twisted her nipple again.

“Fuck you! I’m not a whore!”

“Yes, you are,” he insisted. “That’s why you dress in those slutty skirts and those fuck-me heels. Now say ‘I’m sorry for being a teasing whore, and I've been asking for this.’”

“No!”

He wrapped a powerful hand around her throat and squeezed. Cheryl gasped. Her eyes bugged out. Her mouth opened and closed uselessly. Her brain burned with terror. She had to breathe. He squeezed tighter. She _had to breathe_. She couldn’t even gasp. Her head lightened. She would say anything. She would call herself anything if he’d just let her—

The hand was gone. She sucked in the biggest breath of her life.

“Now _say it_.” He kept his fingers on her throat, threatening to do it again.

“I’m sorry!”

“For what _?”_

 _“_ For being a teasing whore!”

“And?”

“And I was asking for it!”

Her heart broke. It wasn’t true. She didn’t deserve this. _No one_ deserved this.

“Fucking right, you were,” Fangs laughed, while he continued probing between her legs with his cock. He forced in deeper, if that was even possible. His balls twitched. Fear grew in her guts.

Sweet Pea stepped off. He was stroking his cock, already getting hard again.

“Hey, man,” he called to his friend. “Hurry up with her, I wanna fuck her ass.”

“Almost done, dude. Just let me “ he thrust into her again.

“No,” Cheryl begged. “Please don’t come in me please don’t. I I’m not on the pill or “

“That’s right. You like girls,” they both laughed.

“Maybe we’ll make you pregnant,” Fangs said. “Maybe that’ll make you less of a cunt.”

“No-oooo,” she wailed.

To no avail. Fangs’ balls contracted again, and then he flooded her fertile cunt with hot cum. Involuntarily she arched her back and moaned at the sensation. She _hated_ it. The warm tears rolling down her rosy cheeks were evidence of that. But even more than she hated it she hated that little voice telling her that this was natural. Her body was meant for this. Fangs buried himself in far as his cock would go and sighed in satisfaction as he saturated her wrecked, twitching pussy with semen. Cheryl could imagine his cum dripping into her womb, splattering her insides, hunting out her ripe eggs.  _Breeding_ her.

Fangs pulled out, unplugging her seeded pussy. Cum poured out and dripped down her pale thighs. She shuddered and rubbed her legs together.

“Okay, baby,” Sweet Pea said, stepping forward. “I’m tagging back in.”

___________________________________________________

Sweet Pea strutted across the room. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d gotten hard so fast after fucking. But goddamn, everything else aside, this bitch was _hot_. And there was nothing better than putting some fucking tease who thought she was special in her place.

He grabbed her around the waist and picked her up like a rag-doll. She hardly resisted as he pulled her lithe body off of the table like a toy. Then he let her go and she unceremoniously slumped to the filthy floor.

Cheryl knelt there, hip sort of cocked. Her legs stretched out behind her, long and slender, the inside of her thighs smeared with blood and cum. Her ginger hair clung to her shoulders, soaked with sweat. Her face was still streaked with tears and spit. Her full, pouty lips dripped with globs of cum. Her dark, pretty eyes were bright with hatred. She was still wearing those slutty heels, with the remains of her tattered halter top hanging off of her shoulders. She looked almost ghostly beautiful.

And damn, that _ass_ of hers. Fucking fat. So fucking meaty, and perfectly round.

Sweet Pea was almost wild with lust. He reached down and grabbed a handful of her ass. Then he gave her a firm, hard smack, and watched with delight as the milky skin turned bright red. Cheryl barely jumped. She just whimpered in pain.

He grabbed her by the wrist and hauled her to her feet. She stumbled after him, and he threw her back over the table.

He gave her ass another good smack, watched the soft flesh jiggle.

Fangs stood off to the side, jerking himself hard again.

“Fuck her up, man,” Fangs encouraged.

“Alright, sweetheart,” Sweet Pea said. He grabbed one tender cheek in each hand and pulled them apart, revealing a tiny, clearly untouched asshole. “Time to show us how sorry you really are”

“Please. ” Cheryl’s last desperate plea was to no avail. Sweet Pea spit in his hand and rubbed it up and down his painfully hard shaft. He wasn’t a monster, after all. Then he pressed the tip of his fat cock to her enticing little hole. And he rammed his way in.

Cheryl screamed like someone had stabbed her. Which he sort of had. He was sure the guys upstairs heard.

He would have laughed, except that her ass felt absolutely fantastic. It felt like she was trying to crush his dick into diamonds. Sweet Pea gripped her little waist tight and watched the gorgeous redhead squirm desperately on the end of his cock. He was hardly a fucking inch in.

“Take it out!” She begged. “ _Pl-ease!”_

“I will,” Sweet Pea promised. “Just as soon as you make me come.”

She wailed and sobbed, and he forced himself deeper into her ass. It was tough. Her walls twitched as they struggled to accommodate his girthy cock. The sight of his shaft disappearing between Cheryl’s pale, flushed asscheeks as he fucked a little humility into her was driving him insane. That gorgeous, perfectly rounded, heart-shaped rear end was _made_ to be stuffed with cock. He pushed past every point of feeble resistance, forcing the broken hole to accommodate all eight inches.

Her plump behind jiggled with the force of his thrusts while he mercilessly drilled her til-now virgin rectum. He pulled the two fleshy globes apart so he could really get a look at his dick as it ruthlessly pounded away at her defenseless ass. Cheryl whimpered in pain every time he drove his throbbing cock deeper, busting her walls apart. She sighed in relief every time he pulled out and allowed her ravaged hole a moment of rest. But a moment was all she’d get, and then he’d drive back into her guts.

Cheryl’s asshole was like a glove tailor-made for his cock. Even as he plowed and stretched her violated backdoor beyond repair it struggled to close around his dick. Sweet Pea could hardly wait to watch her ruined hole ooze with his semen. But he was going to have to make that happen. He pulled out until only the head remained inside her spasming anal ring, and then force-fed her conquered ass all eight inches again. Cheryl balled her dainty hands into cute little fists as she struggled to come to terms with the pain. 

“Please, it _hurts_ ,” she wailed.

“I know it fucking hurts. And no, I’m not gonna stop, so quit asking. We’re not gonna stop until we’re done. And we'lldecide when that is.”

He reached a hand between her legs and began furiously frigging her cunt. It was already swollen and wet from the thorough pounding Fangs had given her, and his fingers slipped in with no resistance. He hooked two fingers inside of her and smiled in satisfaction as her entire body jerked in response. With his thumb, he pressed on her cute little clit, and with the other hand held her body down. Another involuntary spasm wracked her lithe frame.

“S-stoooop,” she begged

“I’m just trying to make it fun for you. Ungrateful bitch.” He ran a finger over Cheryl’s dripping folds, satisfied he was making her wet against her will. Then he shoved three fingers back into her pussy, to another screech of protest. “You and Toni haven’t gotten around to fingering yet?” He mocked, and she sobbed.

“I really can’t believe she’s a dyke, dude,” Fangs said, shaking his head.

“Tell me about it, Sweet Pea responded. “What a waste—this fucking ass.” He smacked her fat ass again. “Hey, apologize for being a fucking dyke.” When she took a moment to comply, he reached forward and wrapped his hand around her tender throat. She squealed, and then the squeal was cut off as he applied some serious pressure. Cheryl thrashed and squirmed in earnest as he effectively strangled her. He could swear her asshole actually convulsed and tightened around his rutting cock as he choked the bitchy redhead out. _Fuck_ that was amazing.

Cheryl kicked and flailed her arms helplessly as he cut off the air to her brain. She’d pass out soon. He kind of liked the idea of rendering her unconscious and then fucking her limp little body until she woke up again. But not yet.

He released her throat. She moaned and hissed as the air rushed back into her lungs.

“Thank you,” she sighed. She was actually thanking him for not strangling her to death.  “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet,” Sweet Pea said.

He grabbed another handful of her ass and gave it a good squeeze.

“Now apologize, like I said,” he commanded.

“I’m sorry for being a dyke,” Cheryl croaked immediately, voice all scratchy and wrecked from her near-strangulation.

“Aren’t you sorry for wasting all that time eating pussy?” He asked.

“Yes,” came the demure little voice through sniffles.

“Let me hear it,” he commanded while he went on stirring the redhead’s guts.

“I’m sorry for wasting all that time eating pussy.”

“You’ve got three holes for a reason, don’t you? Say 'thank you for fixing my stupid dyke ass.'” He prompted. When she didn't answer immediately he leaned over and gripped her by throat again. “Fucking _thank me_."

Her voice was deliciously broken, wonderfully defeated, trembling with pain when she said: “Thank you for fixing my stupid dyke ass.”

His balls twitched at the words. “Good cunt.” Sweet Pea was getting close. He kept his cock powering in and out of Cheryl’s sore, ravaged ass. When he pulled out he saw it streaked with precum and droplets of blood. He chuckled. He’d really torn her up. Good. Cheryl whimpered and sniffled some more.

“Keep fucking crying,” he groaned. He felt cum boil in his balls, and he couldn’t wait to squeeze every last drop into that tight, pliant little hole of hers. “Better for me.” Sweet Pea gave her one last good, strong thrust, and bottomed out. His balls slapped her wet cunt. He could feel the head of his cock push even further, claiming one more inch of her abused rectum. He didn’t pull out. Just stirred his meat in her ass like he was churning butter. Cheryl was still deliciously tight, but he’d loosened her hole out a little. It felt like an accomplishment. Any time she forgot her place and got uppity again, she’d remember that he’d bent her over a table, held her down, and used her like a piece of meat before filling her ass to the brim with his cum.

And that was it. It was the best feeling in the world. His cock pulsed and then he blew a nice, thick load into Cheryl Blossom’s bruised asshole.

“No-oooo,” she tried to wriggle away, but only succeeded in squeezing her rectum around Sweet Pea's meat. The more she fought the better a fuckhole she made for him. He put his big hands around her tiny waist and held her firm on his cock while he filled her insides with cum.  He deposited another spurt of semen into her ass. He could feel his seed, slick and warm, plastering her ruined walls and dripping into her unplumbed depths. He pumped one last helping of warm jizz past her spasming anal ring and into her plundered hole.

Sweet Pea pulled out, cock smeared with his own cum and streaks of blood.

 She was broken. She lay there sprawled over the table, covered in sweat, sobbing quietly. Semen mingled with blood dripped out of her punished hole, over her pussy and down her gorgeous legs to those sexy heels she still had on. He fucking _owned_ her.

And yet—he still wasn’t satisfied. It was amazing. He always had his share of Southside sluts or hookers to choose from, but it was rare he had a girl as frustratingly gorgeous as Cheryl Blossom to play with. A look at her tender cunt got his cock twitching again. He hadn’t sampled that, yet.

There was plenty of time. They had all night.

“Pl-ease let me _go,_ ” she sobbed, eyes screwed shut and flowing with tears. "Please, please!"

“Aww, Cheryl,” Sweet Pea said, stroking her ruined hair. “Party’s just getting _started_!”

“Hey,” Fangs said. “Why don’t we go tell the guys upstairs they can come down and join in the fun?”

Cheryl cried out, barely even capable of words anymore.

“Oh, yeah,” Sweet Pea grinned. “Sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
